The Newest Nordic
by RikerForgotHisGlasses
Summary: A short and sweet companion fic to my story, Sleeping Over though it can be read by itself. Norway and Denmark finally adopt a child.


It took a lot of work but Lukas finally gave in and agreed to adopt a child with his husband. He held the child's hand, wondering how he could have ever denied Matthias this joy. The child was beautiful, a nation just like her parents. She was small and still very young, only 45 years old. She had short, curly blonde hair and bright silvery blue eyes. Lukas was reminded of his husband as soon as he saw her and he knew she would be the one. Matthias was at a meeting with his boss so Norge decided he would pick up the child and bring her home. She seemed delighted to be acknowledged by another nation and was eager to introduce herself to him.

"Hi! I'm Christiania! Who're you?" the little child asked, her accent just like Matthias's.

"I'm Norway. I'm going to adopt you," Lukas greeted. His heart was already this girl's. She reminded him so much of his husband, he was already in love. Why hadn't he agreed to do this sooner? This nation would've been his as soon as she was born.

"So, you gonna be my dad?" Christiania asked, her smile crooked and again Norge was reminded of Matthias.

"Yes, I will be one of your dads. You're going to have two, is that okay?" he questioned, giving her a small smile.

"Wow! I'm getting adopted and gonna have two dads! I'm a lucky nation!" the young country replied enthusiastically. Norway's heart melted and he finished the paperwork. And before he knew it, Christiania was his. Well, his and Matthias's.

"We go home now?" she grinned, absolutely excited. Lukas nodded, picking her up and carrying her to the car, putting her in the car seat and buckling her in. Matthias would have to get them another one now, so Sealand and Christiania could both be comfortable. Norge climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, heading home. Perhaps Den would be home by now, though Norway knew how difficult his husband's boss could be.

"Do you have any other names?" Lukas asked, making smalltalk.

"Well... my full name is Freetown Christiania, but most'a my citizens call me Christiania. I gots a human name too! It's Kira!" Christiania shouted gleefully.

"Kira K **ø** hler-Bondevik," Norge said softly. So pretty. Just like his new little girl.

"Is that my new name?" Kira wondered, eyes wide.

"Yes, it is. Do you like it?" The small nation nodded eagerly.

"It'sa princess name!" Christiania replied. Lukas smiled to himself. He just hoped that Matthias would love her, though who wouldn't? To Norge, she was perfect in every way. He never could have dreamed a perfect child could be his. Soon, the two arrive home, Denmark's car already out front. Good, he's home. Norge took the child out of the car, carrying her inside.

"Darling? We're home!" Lukas announced. Matthias practically slid down the bannister. His eyes widened when he saw the two nations.

"Is this...?" he asked, voice barely a whisper. Norway nodded.

"Denmark, meet our daughter, Freetown Christiania. Or Kira for short," he introduced.

"Oh, Norge. She's beautiful," Matthias breathed. Kira blushed, a little shy.

"She looks just like you," Lukas said, a small smile on his face.

"Hi, Kira. I'm your _far_ ," Denmark grinned.

"You speak my language," Kira whispered.

"Mmhm, you're a Danish girl which automatically makes you awesome," Matthias said. Christiania jumped into his arms, hugging him tight. Then she turned to Norway.

"If he's _far_ , what do I call you?" she asked, concern in her young voice.

"You can call me _pappa_ ," Lukas told her, joining in on the hug.

" _Far og Pappa!_ " Kira exclaimed and Lukas knew he could never wish for anything else. Their family felt complete.

 ***A few weeks later***

Kira had easily adjusted into the lives of her two dads and her _far_ and _pappa_ were arguably the two happiest nations in the world. On a very important day for Christiania, she tugged on Lukas's sleeve, getting his attention.

"Yes?" he asked, looking down. It was amazing at how much Norway's whole demeanor had changed. He was a lot more pleasant, he smiled more and the other nations actually began to enjoy his company, which made Matthias all sorts of jealous.

"Aren't I meeting my family today?" Christiania blushed.

"Yes. Are you excited? You will love them. You have a cousin who's a bit older than you, but I think the both of you will be good friends. His name is Peter. He's the son of your uncles Tino and Berwald. Then there's my brother who is your uncle Iceland. But you can call him Icey. He has a boyfriend named Hong Kong, but Uncle Leon or just Leon is fine. Icey isn't married to him yet. He's still just a child. But he won't mind being called uncle. He's a nice boy," Norge explained.

"I hope they like me," Kira whispered, still a bit afraid.

"They'll love you, _lille venn_ ," Lukas soothed. "I'm so happy you joined our family. You're the only girl so you're going to get spoiled. Like a princess." At this, Christiania lit up.

"I'm gonna be a princess!" she exclaimed, clapping her tiny hands. Norge kissed her cheek.

"My sweet princess. Get your shoes on and _far_ and I will take you to your party," he said, running a hand through his hair. Matthias came downstairs, his hair a mess. Lukas rolled his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you, Dane?" he asked, brushing it for him.

"Keep me and love me forever," Denmark grinned. Lukas scoffed, blushing a bit.

"Didn't I already promise to do that at our wedding?" he murmured, kissing his husband's cheek after he was finished grooming him.

"Mmm, maybe. I'd like to hear it again though," Matthias smirked. The Norwegian didn't really have a choice either way, but he happily obliged.

"Matthias K **ø** hler, Denmark. You're annoying as hell and sometimes a bit too childish. So, I'm going to marry you today so I can keep watch over you. But also because I love you so much. I promise to love you forever, my sunshine. I love you, Matthias. I love you," Lukas recited, his eyes shining, taken back to the day they were married. Denmark took him into his arms, resting their foreheads together.

"Don't ever tell me my Norge isn't romantic," he whispered, echoing the exact words he said in response to Lukas's vows. Norway kissed him, every kiss reminding him of why he loved this man. Matthias kissed back, dipping him. Kira giggled, knowing that her parents loved each other so much. The two nations broke apart, looking at each other, love etched on their faces. Their daughter wriggled in between them, wanting to be a part of the love. Lukas smiled, giving Christiania lots of kisses. Denmark's face lit up, tickling the young nation. She laughed, feeling like she belonged.

"Shall we get going?" Norway asked. The other two nodded. And so the trio headed to the party in their daughter's honor where she met her family. They absolutely loved her. Sealand didn't mind she was a girl, it just meant he wasn't the youngest anymore and he also had someone to play with. Of course, Iceland brought his boyfriend with him and Kira didn't hesitate to call him uncle Leon which made both Iceland and Hong Kong blush like crazy. The newest addition to the Nordics was quite scared of uncle Sve at first but then she saw him with Peter and then wasn't scared of him anymore. Uncle Finland made her a cake and Peter drew her a picture. Uncle Sve got her a stuffed dog and even uncle Iceland and Leon got her a special snowglobe. There wasn't a nation happier than Kira in that moment. After all the presents, the young country had a few words.

"There's so much love! Thanks for loving me and being my family!" she declared. Overcome with joy, the Nordics envelope Christiania into a huge hug.

"I love my family." And they loved her back.

 _ **Author's Note: This was just a simple and cute fic to write. Freetown Christiania is a real micronation located in Copenhagen. I was originally going to have DenNor adopt Ladonia instead but realized geographically, it would make much more sense for them to adopt Kira. I really hope you guys enjoyed!**_


End file.
